Sometimes You Don't Have to See Sometimes You Shouldn't Have to
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: When England gets in a wreck and goes blind, he must learn to live with his disability. While he does so, he learns there are some things you don't have to see, and some things you shouldn't have to see. -Rated T for language.-
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys, how's it going? I am doing amazing, even I'm probably sure you don't care. -random reader- Get on with it! -me- Okay, okay! Geez... Anyway... ENJOY!***

I ignored my ringing phone, knowing full well it was America calling again. He'd already called five times in the past ten minutes, and I hadn't answered then either, because I was driving, and didn't want to risk anything by answering. I reached over and pressed the 'end call' button when I stopped at a red light. Then I thought better of it, and called him back. "Hello?" Came the answer on the other end. "What the hell is important enough to try and blow up my phone about?" I asked, rather cross with him. "You didn't answer the first time." He said. "So your resolution was to call until you drove me insane?" I asked. "Look, America, I can't talk right now." Then I hung up. The light turned green at that very moment, and I pulled forward carefully. It wasn't careful enough. Someone, most likely drunk, ran the red light and crashed into my car. I was jerked to the side, and then knocked out by some sort of shrapnel (Yeah, I used that word).

-time skip: two hours. America's POV-

Britain was in bad shape. That much even I knew. How bad, not even the doctors could tell. He would survive, they said, but there might be something wrong with. Amnesia or something. They said they'd had to do some emergency surgery, but they wouldn't tell us on what part of him. They said we'd see when we talked to him. It was me and the rest of the G8, along with all of his brothers and Canada as well. We were all here. Some drunk idiot had crashed into England's car, totaling it and causing Britain to go to the hospital. The drunk had died. I looked up at the sound of a door opening. It was a doctor. "You may all see him now. Try to stay calm, don't yell at him or crowd him." He said it slowly, carefully. I jumped up. I was going to be the first to see him, no matter what. I walked into his room, the others following behind me.

He was sitting up, with his eyes closed. "Iggy?" I asked. He jumped, his eyes opening and focusing behind me. "America?" He asked cautiously. "Britain, you're okay!" France said a bit louder than necessary. "France?" It was a question again, from England. I went over and sat beside him. "Is something wrong?" I asked him quietly. He blinked and turned to look at me. Well, close to me. He was off by a bit. My stomach sank a little. "First, I have a question." He said in answer. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Who all's here?" He asked, looking distressed.

-England's POV-

After I asked that, I felt America get off the bed. He talked with the others for a bit. I felt a bit on edge, not being able to see anything that was going on. "America? France? Is everyone still here?" They had gone silent, so I wasn't sure. "We're here, Britain-san." Japan said in answer. "Who all is 'we'?" I asked. "Ve~ Ve~ It's all of us, Mr. England!" Italy said excitedly. I furrowed my brow. I heard someone sigh, and Germany started speaking. "It's the G8, with all of your brothers." He said. "And Canada." He added as an afterthought. I blinked. 'They all came... I wasn't sure who all would...' I thought. For the hundredth time since waking up, I wished I could see. Then I heard America's voice fill the hallway. He sounded angry. "You made us sit for two hours and didn't tell us anything?!" He was yelling at a doctor.

"America, shush." I heard France say. "You're going to freak out England." I felt a flash of anger. I was still me, I wasn't going to get freaked out over a bit of shouting! I stood up, trying to decide which way to go. I finally headed toward the shouting, but my way was barred by my brothers. "An' where do ya think you're goin'?" Scotland asked. "Out there." I made a gesture to make sure they knew I meant the hallway. "Oh no you're not." Canada said fiercely. I was a bit surprised. "You're going back to bed." He finished. "No. I'm going to talk to America and the doctors." I replied. "Then they can come in here." China said. "Stop ganging up on me! I'm blind, not completely helpless!" I shouted at them. "I can walk a few feet and talk to someone!" They were a bit surprised at my reaction. Or so I guessed, since they didn't say anything for a moment. "Now get the bloody hell out of my way." I finished, quieter.

I was shoved back, lighter than I normally would have been. I didn't expect it, and stumbled back a little. "Not completely helpless, huh?" Scotland asked. Someone took my arm, and led me back to the bed. I tried to jerk away, but they kept a firm hold. "Let go." I demanded. They did so, but it was obvious it was only because they expected me to get back in the bed. I shook my head, defiant to the last, but then I heard footsteps as someone entered the room. It was three someones actually: America, France, and a doctor. The doctor started speaking. "As you've all noticed, England can no longer see." He paused. "His eyes were... His eyes were completely ruined in the crash, because something large struck him very hard along the bridge of his nose. We tried to fix it, but there was nothing to be done. Whatever hit him managed to sever the nerves behind his eyes, so while we could replace the eyes to make him look normal, there was nothing to be done about the sight." He paused again to let everyone take this in before continuing. "England will probably never see again." He finished. There was a moment of silence before everyone started shouting at once.

***So what did you guys think? Sucky? Okay? REVIEW and tell me! Byee~~~***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys, how's it going? I'm really not sure where this story is going, so if this chapter is short, I'm sorry. Anyway... ENJOY!***

I stood to the side warily as America unlocked my front door. '_Two weeks..._' I thought. '_I've been blind for two weeks..._' The realization had just hit me at that moment. "Dude, are you okay?" America's voice broke through my thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine, America. I really don't need you to stay here with me, honestly." I imagined him fixing me with a hard glare as he answered this statement. "We talked about this at the hospital. I'm taking turns with your brothers taking care of you." My reply was icy. "I don't need anyone to 'take care of me'. I can manage just fine on my own." His tone was innocent and mocking. "All right. Then why don't you go inside and sit on the couch?" I didn't move, being completely lost at my own home. '_How sad is this? To need someone to help me sit on a couch that I put in here myself._' I thought to myself, realizing for the first time how helpless I really was. "All right." I said softly. "I need help."

He didn't answer for a moment, and I guessed he was surprised that I had caved so fast. "Can we just go inside?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in, closing the door behind us. "Britain, you're home!" I heard the high-pitched voice and looked up, recognizing it as Flying Mint Bunny. Then I froze, because _I could see him_. Well, I could see a bit of red in the shape of him in the black that had become normal for me. I was jerked out of my shock by America pulling me down the hallway. He pushed me down on the couch, probably harder than he meant to, but I didn't care. I watched Flying Mint Bunny zoom into the room in his excitement at my return, and he followed one of his normal habits by landing on America's shoulder. I blinked in shock at what happened next: America started showing up in my field of vision, just like Flying Mint Bunny.

I studied him for a moment, having almost forgotten what exactly he looked like in the past two weeks. "What?" He asked, not realizing that I was actually staring _at _him instead of _near _him, like he had come to expect. "America..." I started slowly. "I can see you..." He stared at me in return. "Say what?" He asked, not processing it for a moment. "Wait, you can?!" I flinched back as he shouted, and Flying Mint Bunny took off. America faded. "Well, I could. For a moment. You're gone now." I said bitterly. "Still... It's- It's better than nothing, right?" His reply surprised me. "No, it's not. I want to see, America! I don't want to be dependant on others! I want... I want to see again... I hate this! I hate it..." My voice broke, surprisingly enough, and I actually started crying. I felt a jolt of surprise a few moments later as he wrapped me in a hug, just like I used to do for him when he was younger.

"Britain." He began. I didn't say a word. "You'll get through this. I'll help you. I don't care what those doctors say, you _will _see again. Do you understand? No matter what it takes, I will make you see again." He sounded like he meant it, and he was serious, which was odd. "Why do you care?" I asked bitterly. "If I can't see, it just means I can't fight back. You could take my land right now if you wanted to. So just do it and get it over with, stop pretending to care." I finished, getting more upset with each word. "Who said I'm pretending?" He asked, deadly serious. "I want to help you, Britain." Flying Mint Bunny landed on his shoulder again, and he came into view. I blinked at his expression in shock. He really did care. "I'll protect you. I promise" He finished, serious as ever. "America... Don't make promises like that..." I said, more sad than anything by now.

"No, listen to me, England. From now on, until you can see again, I _will _protect you. I _will _keep you safe." He pressed on. "Shut _up, _America! Stop making promises like that! They don't do anything but get you hurt! Look where it got us when _I _made that promise to _you_!" I shouted the words, not caring if they hurt him. They were true. Protecting others just got both people hurt. I stood up and ran out of the room, stumbling when I reached the stairs because I didn't expect them. '_Ouch!_' I thought as I hit them, but I kept going the best I could. I felt along the wall for a door, opening it and going into the room when I found one. I locked the door and slumped against one of the walls, not knowing or caring what room I was in. I sat down in the floor to think, blinking back more tears. '_God, I'm so weak. I can't even talk to someone lately without getting pissed off or crying._'

I heard America stop in front of the door. "Britain?" He called, trying the knob. "Britain, you're obviously going to be in this room, it's the only one in the entire house that's locked." I stayed silent. "Don't make me break it down." He said. I knew he would so I sighed and felt upward till my hand hit the doorknob. I fumbled with the lock for a moment, finally getting it, then stepped back. "It's unlocked." I said dully. He pushed the door open, and walked inside, then closed it. I looked around trying to find him, as he hadn't stayed in front of the door, but he was no longer visible. '_Okay, so I can still see magical creatures and whatever they touch. Interesting._' "Okay, America, where are you?" I asked. He didn't answer. "America?" I jumped as I felt him touch my arm, and turned toward him. Or so I thought, he was on the other side, having just reached around. "After all this time, I'd still been hoping you were faking it all." He said quietly, surprising me and causing me to turn my head toward him. "But I guess you aren't." He said, sadly. And then he kissed me, which, sadly, was the most surprising thing that had happened today.

***Mwahahaha, I'm so evil! So what'd you guys think? Review and tell me, please!***


End file.
